


A Little Human

by haroldandmaude71baby



Category: New Moon - Fandom, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice will be fine, Aren't I?, Bella kinda sucks but she can stay, Blood bc vampires duh, Bonding over history, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie Swan deserves better, Civil War, Cullens are kinda dicks, Dead Parents, Edward kinda sucks, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Follows canon plot a bit too much, Friendship across generations, Gifts, I'm going to be adding tags for the rest of this story's natural life, I'm tagging the shit out of this bc first fanfic jitters, Idk what i'm doing, Kinda self inserty but eh what can you do?, Little Miss Historian OFC, Maybe gets steamy at the end idk yet, New Moon ain't goin to be pretty, OFCs of Mexican descent, OMG this summary is so bad but I don't want to spoil shit, Obscure OFC names because originality and stuff, Orphans, Pissed off and sick of your shit Edward, Probably not G, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling love but not incest nope, Some humor. . . if you think it's funny that is, Swearing, They ain't helpless puppies Bella!, Volturi, We shall see later on what this rating might be, Werewolves deserve more love, Work In Progress, friendship!, i think, mental breakdowns, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandmaude71baby/pseuds/haroldandmaude71baby
Summary: Lenora Sanchez-Geyer and her little sister Alma move to Forks, Washington from Northern California to live with their grandmother only a day after childhood best friend Bella Swan comes back to town. As Bella becomes more enamored with a certain bronze tousled haired gent, Lenora becomes caught up in a world she only knew through the periphery. A world made more vivid through one emotionally run down Major.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character, Jasper Whitlock/Original Female Character, Leah Clearwater/Original Male Character, Nomad vampire but Idk who yet/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Little Human

**Author's Note:**

> So, first things first: HELLO, HUMANS! 
> 
> Second things second:
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing but for some reason I thought why not post my first fanfic tonight? Or at least the first chapter of my first fanfic?
> 
> I love Twilight, I have since I was 12 and went to Walmart for the midnight DVD releases (for the New Moon one I even won a water bottle with Eddie boy's face on it.) That being said, Twilight does have a lot of issues which I'm not going to get into (yet hehe). Still, I love it and I wanted to show that love by butchering it in a fanfic (double hehe). 
> 
> Jasper is one of my favorite characters, and I find his story utterly fascinating. VOLUNTEER for the Confederate Army, young persuasive major, right hand man to Maria during the Southern Vampire Wars, fed off humans, killed so many of his own kind, riddled with battle wounds, AND AN EMPATH! That's a list of complex stuff there, Steph, why didn't you go more into it, eh? Well, I'm going to try to do that here. Go into that stuff, that is. I'm also going to be calling out some of the Cullen's bs (specifically, New Moon BS and how while they don't drink human blood, they all kinda act like they have superiority complexes which I get but also NO). 
> 
> I'll admit, my prose is a little. . . jumbled? Adjective heavy? Cluttered? It's a mess which is why I'll probably go back and edit whenever. Still, I've been working on this thing during the whole Pandemic and then some and it's a chaotic Google Doc written in nonchronological order with stuff I haven't cut out yet. . . so there's that. I decided to publish this nonsense today partly just to do it and see what happens, and partly to get this thing DONE. Hopefully, this motivates me to update it if anyone decides to read the rantings of a madwoman.
> 
> Anyway, I'll shut up.
> 
> Here's the first chapter, ya filthy animals (or ya moderately rinsed off animals, if you want).

Hazel brown eyes, flecks of gold and green like autumn leaves trembling in the sunlight. Pink lips, pinker than any girl’s, formed a saucy grin. It’s not fair to have such a pretty mouth, she thought.

Not fair indeed especially as his words began their sizzle through those lips with a wicked drawl and long vowels, sweetly opened o’s and fleeing e’s. She didn’t understand a word he said, the only language that existed was twisted in the cadence of his skin, skin the sun loved well, marking with light freckles. 

Calloused hands, lean muscular arms warm and covered in golden downy fleece, his entire body faintly scarred roamed through the grass, over her legs, over her stomach, her arms. He covered her with himself. And soon autumn leaves closed in on her, brushing their gaze along her face til they reached her lips. Lips leaning, lips ready, ready for-

“WE GOTTA TURN THIS KABOOSE AROUND, NANA!”

“Christ!” 

Lenora jumped as her, not so little, sister Alma wrangled through the blankets she absolutely had to keep in the backseat to prevent frostbitten toes and fallen off limbs. Washington winters were, of course, notoriously difficult. 

“Alma!” Nana admonished looking back from the driver’s seat. 

“It’s fine, Nana. I’ve got it, just keep those ojos on the roados,” Lenora murmured as she uncurled from her nest in the passenger’s seat. She turned to glare at her sister. 

“I can’t find it!” The fuzzy orange quilt they bought in Portland covered the top half of Alma’s face turning her into a neon Babushka Lady. She still had her seatbelt on. Good.

“Pfft, check under Nana’s seat.”

“I did that.” 

“All the way under?” 

The blanket dipped to the back of her head. Alma squinted at Lenora.

“Do you need glasses now? Just check.” 

Her sister huffed like a big bad wolf entranced by paint fumes. But as predicted, Alma unclipped her seatbelt and leaned down patting so loudly to the point she might have been slapping the asphalt underneath the car for all Lenora knew.

“See! Nothing,” the self satisfied smirk could be heard a mile a way. Nana rolled her eyes but Alma’s arm carried on, diving a little deeper til, “Oh. . ."

After Alma sat promptly up, Lenora saw in her sister’s hands a little white knit bag containing a fake California ID now rendered useless since everyone knew everyone in Forks, a fiver stolen from Lenora’s own purse which is why it hid in the trunk, and a small gold compact with a small star shaped crack that their mother gave Alma last Christmas which Lenora soon added a dent to because Alma doesn’t understand you don’t leave special things on surfaces where people sit. Alma didn’t know Lenora knew about the fiver. 

“Eureka! You’ve found it!” 

Alma rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I found it,” she gave a dramatic pause, clutching her chest as she delivered an Academy Award worthy performance of the word I. 

But then Lenora noticed a little shift in her sister’s eyes, a soft sigh when she opened her purse to pull out the compact. Mom found it at an antique shop, a common treasure trove for birthday and Christmas gifts. David complained about anything “second hand” but the sisters loved everything their mother gave them, save the 1960’s mannequin heads from a department store’s going-out-of-business sale. 

Aside from the heads, the sisters liked to pretend they knew the original owners and crafted backstories for the objects. 

For instance, Carol owned the compact. Carol worked in a glass factory as the head cook for the staff. She liked using the compact to burn ants she found in the factory kitchen and to apply her international orange lipstick because it made her think of that one bridge she saw on a postcard from her ex-husband Mark. The crack came about from Carol throwing the thing at Mark’s head after he spent the night out, probably with Irene. 

Now in the back of their grandma’s older than Jesus Pinto, Alma stared at her limited reflection in the compact. The tiny flowers sandwiched between the concentric circles shined in the limited light. For a moment the sharp white line and tiny star were barely visible. It was only a compact, probably thousands made in 1972 then scattered around abandoned at the bottoms of purses. Yet, it meant a lot to her sister, it was never missing but the thought that it was. . . Man alive, how did Buddhists relinquish material possessions again? 

“Sorry I woke you, Len. Thanks for the help.”

“It’s fine. ‘Twas hardly asleep,” she replied and to further lighten the mood. Acting snobbish with historical information and outdated language was always the way to go. 

“Though technically, “eureka” means “I’ve found it.” Apparently, Archimedes screeched it to the heavens when he -”

“Discovered how to purify gold. Yadda yadda yadda. Your mistake but we’re the ones getting a lecture, sorry I woke you up, Miss Encyclopedia.”

“Historians think he probably didn’t run around naked straight from the bathtub either,” Lenora yawned.

“We’ll be there soon, hun. You can sleep in a real bed.” 

“Hotels have real beds, Nana,” Alma chimed. 

“That was not a bed, my dear. That was a cot. You’re going to get a crooked neck sleeping like that you know,” she smiled as she rubbed the back of Lenora’s not yet entirely crooked neck. 

“I’m fine. Do you need someone to drive? You’ve been at it a while.”

“No, it’s okay, mija. Why don’t you put on some music? Read a book, relax,” she shrugged her shoulders playfully but she knew Lenny’s offer was hollow as a snare drum at best. 

“We’ll be home soon.” 

“Okay,” Lenora nodded. _Sure, home sweet home._


End file.
